The present invention relates to a self-adhesive label carried on a backing of release material and to a method of producing a succession of self-adhesive labels carried on a backing of release material.
The present invention particularly relates to self-adhesive labels in the form of a tag having an aperture into which a neck of a bottle may be received.
EP-A-0306125 discloses a tag attachment system for the application of tags to the necks of bottles. The tags suffer from the disadvantage that tag presents only a relatively limited area for carrying printed information and in addition the construction is rather complicated which renders the tag relatively expensive to produce. GB-A-2207411 discloses a label including a tear-off portion which is insertable into a pocket of the label.